Just in time for Christmas
by DJMartini911
Summary: A NaruHina oneshot. Some SakuraXSaskue in there. Naruto gets a little sense pounded into him just in time for Christmas


Author's Notes This is a one-shot. I just finished watching a Muppet's Christmas Carol and I wanted to write a christmas story so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

Christmas Eve….

Naruto walked down the streets of Kohona. Sure it was Christmas Eve, but he didn't really feel that happy Christmassy feeling. That changed as he walked by the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, "Naruto!" He heard Ayame shout when he walked in, "What are you doing out this night?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well, it's not like I have any family to go home to."

Ayame waved the Ichiraku's number one customer in the shop, "Well, since it's almost Christmas… I'll give you a bowl of Pork Ramen, on the house."

Slowly a huge grin spread across Naruto's face, "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure, come on!"

Naruto left the Ramen stand a little fuller and his spirits a little lighter, his wallet was too. Naruto mulled over how he couldn't just eat one bowl of Ramen. Still, he hadn't regretted it. Naruto walked down the streets. He put his hands behind his head and smiled, "Ayame is really nice," he thought aloud. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and when he turned the corner he bumped into Hinata, "Oh! Sorry Hinata."

The girl began to blush, "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata began to tap her fingers together in front of her chest, forgetting the various bags she's just dropped.

"You have a lot of stuff," Naruto said looking at all of her bags, "I'm guessing you just did some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Uh… yea… Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto looked at her as she reached into a bag, "What is it Hinata?"

"Um… here…," She held out a small box that was wrapped in an orange wrapping paper that made Naruto think of his orange jacket, "This is for you…."

Naruto took the gift, said thanks and then asked, "Aren't you cold? Hinata?"

Hinata looked like she hadn't even thought about that. She turned a deeper red, "uh… maybe a little," she said softly.

Naruto took off his jacket and gave it to her. As she put it on, he opened up the gift. It was an instant-ramen cup. Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her without thinking, "Thanks Hinata!"

Hinata thought, _Naruto is hugging me! _and promptly fainted.

Hinata woke up in Naruto's arms as he was carrying her to her home. She felt a little wet and realized it was rain, she felt a little upset, it had been a warm winter this year and they doubted it would snow. She liked the snow, she loved how you could go to sleep and there would be a whole new world out the window. She wished she could be like that, go to sleep and wake up a new person, confident in herself the way Naruto was. She heard a voice say, "Naruto, what have you put Hinata through now?"

Naruto looked down the street to see Sakura and Saskue arm in arm. Naruto smiled, "Hey Sakura! Hey Saskue!"

"Hey loser," Saskue said back with a slight smirk, "So, what did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

Hinata wanted to stay with Naruto a little longer but she knew she had to get home, "N-Naruto-kun…."

Naruto looked down at Hinata thinking she just woke up, "Oh, your up, you fainted when I hugged you…."

"I-I-I think I should get going," She said as Naruto set her down, "Merry… Christmas… Naruto-kun."

"Doesn't feel like it with this rain but merry Christmas Hinata!" Naruto said waving good bye.

When Hinata turned the corner, he felt Sakura hit with a blow that would give headaches years to come thinking about it, _"Baka!" _Sakura shouted at him.

"What was that for Sakura?" Naruto said rubbing his head, "And Saskue, the least you could do is tell me when your girlfriend is about to attack me!"

Saskue shook his head, "If you're that stupid you deserve to be hit. Sakura, I'm going home now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura stopped storming towards Naruto to look back at Saskue, "Oh, Okay, Good night Saskue-kun! And merry Christmas!"

Saskue waived without looking back. Naruto sat cross legged for a moment, _why does Hinata call me Naruto-kun…, _he thought suddenly making a connection.

"Okay now where was I? Oh yea, dealing with-"

"Sorry Sakura, it's going to have to wait. I need to go talk to Hinata!" Naruto said running and slipping a couple times because of his impatience.

Sakura watched Naruto turn the corner, "did I actually knock some sense into him?"

Naruto ran down the streets he caught up to Hinata who was walking slowly, "Hinata!" He shouted. She turned and stopped. When he caught up to her he asked, "Why do you call me Naruto-kun?" She instantly turned red, "Is it because… you know… _like_ me?"

Hinata turned an even deeper shade of red, "Well…. Uh…," she began tapping her index fingers together in front of her chest, "Yes," she barely managed to get out.

Naruto smiled, "Want me to walk you home Hinata?"

Hinata managed to nod her head; her blush still didn't go away though. Naruto put an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder hoping that she wouldn't faint. She felt something cold land on her cheek. She looked up, it was snowing just in time for Christmas.


End file.
